Systems and methods of opening doors are known. For example, such a system is a communication system comprising a door having a door opener and a camera. The camera is configured to take image data of visitors so that a resident of the house or the flat can cause the door to open remotely by the door opener. Furthermore, video home intercommunication systems are known comprising at least one interior unit for the flat having a microphone, speakers and a monitor, as well as an exterior unit, that also comprises a microphone, speakers and a camera. Such systems enable the resident to directly communicate with a person that wants to have access to the flat.
Such systems are particularly suitable for people with limited mobility, in particular older people.
Older people often wish to not be accommodated in rest or nursing homes, where they are faced with permanent support and care. Instead, older people tend to prefer their own home or house. However, in the worst case, this may lead to an emergency situation where help cannot be provided on time. There is a problem that emergency medical services or accident ambulances (when called) do not readily have access to the flat. For example, the emergency medical services would have to possess or obtain a physical door key to get access to the flat. Especially the latter case may cost valuable seconds for the rescue needed by the respective person.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a concept that contributes to securely opening a door without a physical door key.